warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 8
|Jahreszeit=Blattgrüne |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 7 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 9}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 8. Kapitel aus dem Buch Vor dem Sturm. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Sandsturm *Sturmwind *Kleinwolke *Weißpelz *Blaustern *Mausefell *Borkenpelz *Aschenpfote *Wieselpfote *Farnpelz *Weißkehle *Rußpelz *Gelbzahn *Dunkelstreif Erwähnte Charaktere *Braunschweif *Nachtstern *Triefnase *Lavendeljunges (nicht namentlich) Vickys Facebook-Seite Datei:Su Susann Quelle.png *Dunkelblüte (nicht namentlich) *Erdpfote (nicht namentlich) Vickys Facebopk-Seite Datei:Su Susann Quelle.png Ereignisse Tod *Lavendeljunges (nicht namentlich) Sonstige Orte *Wald **Eulenbaum **DonnerClan-Lager *SchattenClan-Lager *Krähenort *Baumgeviert Tiere *Eule *Ratte *Maus Heilmittel *Mohnsamen *Brennnesselblätter Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Grüner Husten *Namenlose Krankheit Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SchattenClan, Große Versammlung, DonnerClan, Krähenfraß, Frischbeute, SternenClan, Zweibeiner, Donnerweg, Ungeheuer *Entfernungen: Fuchslänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Krieger, Zweiter Anführer, Junges, Schüler, Anführer, Heiler, Ältester *Zeit: Monde, Blattleere, Blattgrüne Wissenswertes *Seite 102: Sandsturm wird fälschlicherweise als golden beschrieben. *Seite 104: Der Satzrest "(...) against her head." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 90 von Rising Storm) *Seite 106: Der Satzrest "(...) twisted her head, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 91 von Rising Storm) *Seite 106: Der Satz "(...) struggling with bewilderment and fear, her eyes clouded with confusion." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), wie sie mit Verunsicherung/Unsicherheit und Angst kämpfte, während ihre Augen dunkel vor Verwirrung waren.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), dass Verwirrung und Angst (...) miteinander kämpften. Hilflos blickte sie sich um." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 91-92 von Rising Storm) *Seite 106: Der Satzrest "He realized (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 92 von Rising Storm) *Seite 106: Der Satz "He was a black tom with paws and a chest that used to be white but were now stained with dust." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 92 von Rising Storm) *Seite 106: Feuerherz' Gedanken ("Aber später hatte der DonnerClan dem ehemaligen Anführer des SchattenClans auch Zuflucht gewährt, (...) Hatte Weißkehle das vergessen?") sind im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 92 von Rising Storm) *Seite 107: Der Satzrest "(...), before Fireheart could say anything." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 92 von Rising Storm) *Seite 107: Der Satz "Fireheart was taken aback by her tone." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerherz war verblüfft von ihrem/erstaunt über ihren Ton.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerherz war bestürzt über ihren Ton." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 92 von Rising Storm) *Seite 108: Der Satzrest "(...), she reminded her." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 92 von Rising Storm) *Seite 108-109: "Blaustern, du hast damals ein Leben verloren!" - am Satzende müsste eigentlich ein Punkt stehen, da es sich hierbei um eine Art Warnung und keinen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 94 von Rising Storm) *Seite 110: Der Satz "(...) drew in his breath sharply (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) sog scharf die Luft ein (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), hielt er den Atem an." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 96 von Rising Storm) *Seite 113: Sandsturm wird fälschlicherweise als gelbbraun beschrieben. *Seite 114: Weißkehle wird im Deutschen mit einer weißen Schwanzspitze beschrieben, obwohl er diese in der Originalausgabe eigentlich gar nicht hat (vgl. Seite 99 von Rising Storm) Quellen en:Rising Storm/Chapter 8nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 8 Kategorie:Verweise